Various bearings for supporting rollers of a vehicle are known from the prior art.
Thus, DE 10 2013 112 633 A1 discloses a pedestrian controlled pallet truck. Said pedestrian controlled pallet truck comprises a chassis, which has a coupling torsion bar. The coupling torsion bar is rotatably mounted around a coupling torsion bar axis, wherein reversing levers as well as wheel links are furthermore arranged on the coupling torsion bar axis.
Such a coupling torsion bar is also known from EP 1 147 968 B2, which discloses a forklift truck with a five wheel chassis. Said forklift truck comprises a generic bearing. In this case, two supporting rollers are coupled to a coupling rod by means of respective bearing components. Said coupling rod is mounted in a frame of the lift truck so it can rotate around a horizontal axis. A central stabilizer spring, which is supported on the frame of the forklift truck, is proposed. Said spring acts on the coupling point in such a way that a downward compressive force is transmitted onto the supporting rollers, wherein a damping element damping the rotation of the coupling rod additionally interacts with the coupling rod. A hydraulic damper is proposed as the damping element. Furthermore, a torsion bar is proposed as the stabilizer spring. Said torsion bar is arranged in the hollow coupling rod and is connected to a torque support at a first end. On the opposing end, the torsion bar is arranged in a cylindrical component, which is welded in the coupling rod, and connected thereto so that it is reliably driven rotationally. To make it possible to connect the torsion spring to the torque support, it is proposed that the torsion bar be mounted in the coupling rod by means of two sliding bushings so that a relative movement of the coupling rod to the torsion bar is facilitated in the region of the sliding bushing. However, the disadvantage of this generic bearing is that it has a very complicated structure, in particular a plurality of individual components, such as the sliding bushings and the hydraulic damper, are required.
Finally, DE 198 07 849 A1 discloses a forklift truck with adjustable supporting rollers. It is proposed that supporting rollers be fastened to a coupling rod via bearing components, which facilitate a vertical rotation of the supporting rollers. The coupling rod is mounted in bearings so that it is horizontally rotatable, wherein the rotation takes place against a restoring force built up by a pre-tensioning cylinder. This bearing of a forklift truck also has a complicated structure due to the number of individual components. This increases the susceptibility to errors and therefore reduces the failure safety of the bearing.
As a result, the problem of the present invention is to further develop the generic bearing such that the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome, in particular to make a bearing available that has a simple structure and therefore a lower susceptibility to error.